Seasons of Love
by xX-RainbowCatcher-Xx
Summary: Nick Gray and Miley Cyrus had been enemies since 1st grade. It's now senior year, so one thought of a master plan: make her fall in love. But when the plan goes wrong, what happens? LOVE,HEARTBREAK,DRAMA,& FORGIVENESS. Total NILEY ! :"
1. Trailer

_**SUMMARY: **__Miley Stewart came from a strict family; her mother had long been dead, and her father is an FBI agent. She has a very protective brother ; A straight A+ student, conservative and witty, Miley Stewart was the perfect daughter. Nick Gray was the opposite ; a rebel, carefree and came from a distinguish rich family. They were enemies since 1__st__ grade. But what happens when a plan goes wrong? LOVE . HEARTBREAK . DRAMA and FORGIVENESS. NILEY ! _

**A/N: Hey everyone! My 1st NILEY fic! Yay! Please bear with me for the grammatical and spelling error. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Thought it'll be awesome if I did ;)**

**PROLOUGE**

_Nick Gray and I had been enemies ever since I can remember. Specifically, we became enemies since 1__st__ grade._

_Now that I'm 18 years old and a senior in my highschool, Sea View Highschool, I was certain that nothing would change ; constant nagging and constant attempts to humiliate and make each other's lives hell._

_But I guess I was wrong._

'_Cause at my 4__th__ year in highschool, I fell in love with Nicholas Jerry Gray._

_And this is OUR story..._

**Miley Stewart came from a very strict family**

_Miley wearing jeans and shirt, her father reprimanding her for getting a B in an Algebra test._

**Nick Gray was entirely different ; a rebel, carefree, and came from a distinguish rich family**

_Nick coming out from his black Porsche, getting an F in an exam and hanging out with the cheerleaders_

**They were enemies since 1****st**** grade.**

_A young Miley confronting Nick, Nick ignoring Miley_

**It was their last year, so one decided to make the best of it ; more humiliation, more embarrassment.**

_Nick, "I'll make Stewart fall in love with me, and if she already does, I'd dump her."_

_Joe, "Revenge."_

**What happens when a plan goes wrong?**

_Miley eavesdropping at Nick's and Joe's conversation. After hearing, she smiled evily._

**LOVE...**

_Miley and Nick leaning towards each other, sharing a blissful kiss._

**HEARTBREAK...**

_Miley crying her heart out, blackness engulfing her._

**DRAMA...**

_Nick asking for forgiveness..._

**FORGIVENESS**

_Miley giving Nick a side-way glance, love still evident in her eyes._

**Witness their story in ****SEASONS OF LOVE**

**Starring...**

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

"_I think... I'm falling for him...for real."_

_**Nick Jonas as Nick Gray**_

"_Damn. I never knew getting Stewart's love would be this hard."_

_**Joe Jonas as Joe Gray**_

_Joe sighed and looked pityingly at Nick and Miley. 'They don't even realize their completely head over heels in love with each other.'_

_**Taylor Swift **_

"_It's all gonna make sense, Miles... someday"_

_and_

_**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gray**_

"_I understand. Girls have the tendency to ruin your life."_

**COMING SOON IN FANFICTION.**

**A/N: LoL! This idea suddenly just came-up. Please SUPPORT :D**

**UPDATE AFTER 5 REVIEWS!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for those who have reviewed! :) It really is greatly appreciated. Hope you like this new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Though it'd be awesome if I did ;)**

**

* * *

****MILEY.**

I glared menacingly at my alarm clock.

Today is the first day of school.

I dragged myself slowly to the bathroom, not anticipating the first day of torture. Don't get me wrong, I like school. I'm a straight A+ student, never getting any detention, and always punctual. _'There are just people who make it hard.'_

Nick Gray, specifically.

He was already my archenemy since 1st grade ; ever since he 'accidentally' threw a crayon at me. I knew he did that on purpose. How could a crayon 'accidentally' slip from his hand and hit me straight to my head? I would have believe him and forgive him then, but he didn't even apologize!

'_God, my morning is already turning worse by having thoughts about him.'_

I shook my head violently and proceeded on taking a shower. After taking a shower, I wrapped my body and hair with a soft towel. Going out the bathroom, I _surprisingly _took time in choosing my outfit to wear. It's my last year in highschool, after all.

I finally settled on a black spaghetti tank-top with a gray cardigan over it. I wore black skinny jeans and my black slip-on converse. I unwrapped the towel from my hair and brushed it, leaving it in its natural, brown, curly locks. I grabbed my bagpack, wallet and phone from my desk and exited the room. Not wanting to be late in my first day of school, I went downstairs quickly. I proceeded to the kitchen then, catching my dad and brother eating cereal.

"Good Morning Dad and Jasper." I said with a monotone voice.

I entered the kitchen and sat across Jasper. All my life I have been living with _men. _My mother died long ago, so it was my job to take her place. Washing the dishes, cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, etc. So I guess you could say I was not use in having girl companions. _'Especially I'm a loner in school.'_

My dad was an FBI agent, hence his calm and strict attitude. My brother, Jasper, is still undergoing training, following my dad's footsteps.

Breakfast with our family was usually silent, a few conversations here and there.

Finishing my pancakes, I took a big gulp from my glass of juice. "I am going." I said, standing from my chair. My dad gave a small nod, while Jasper cracked a smile.

I waited at our front porch, it was where the bus normally stops to pick me. A few minutes later, the bus finally arrived. _'Here comes hell,' _I sighed, before going inside the school bus.

I rolled my eyes at the scene that appeared before my eyes. Paper planes were flying all around, and the bus looked like a total mess. I searched for a place to sit and smiled when Taylor waved to me.

I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Thanks." I muttered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Taylor replied nonchalantly.

Taylor Swift became my bestfriend when I entered highschool. We were placed to sit with each other during our music class, and we immediately clicked. We have the same love for music, and she totally understands my strict family and type of clothing. _'I consider myself lucky to even have a GIRL friend.'_

I passed my time in the bus by talking to Taylor and listening to music.

* * *

It was already lunch time when I saw Taylor again.

"Hey, Miles!" she chirpily said.

"Hey." I answered back, lacking enthusiasm.

"You seem down. What's up?" she asked.

"First day of school and I have a 500 word essay to finish and 2 homeworks. All is well." I told Taylor exasperated.

Taylor chuckled. "I feel your pain." She said, patting my back in a reassuring way. "Anyways, it's lunch and I'm starving."

I nodded my head and we both made our way to the food section. I grabbed a tray and fall in line.

"Potato mash, a steak, a soda and a salad please." I told the lunch lady nicely. She smiled sweetly at me.

You might have notice the fancy food our cafeteria has. Well, the school I'm going to is not a 'middle-class' school. I'm not entirely rich, but I'm not middle-class either. My dad can't afford to buy me a luxurious car, but I often get what I want and need. It's a school made for rich kids, with rich parents who don't know how to waste their money before they die. _'Resulting to Nick Gray.'_

Suddenly, a tall figure bumped into me.

"Sor-"but he stopped his words when he saw who he bumped into.

Nick Gray.

By instincts, I glared at him. "Can't you at least say sorry?" I asked civilly. I might as well try to act civil with him. Even just for the first day of school.

"No." he answered shortly with a cocky smirk.

"_You _bumped into _me._" I emphasized, my eyes narrowing at him. My patience is getting thinner…

"It's not my fault you were the one standing there the exact same time Joe threw the football at me." He replied. I glance at the football he was currently holding.

"Well, it also isn't my fault that you were born an ass." I retorted. I turned my back on him and took the food that I ordered.

I could feel Nick's intent gaze on me so I didn't turn around yet. Hearing his footsteps fade away, I finally turned around. I waited for Taylor to get her food and we went back to our table.

After eating our lunch, I offered Taylor that I can return her tray with mine. She told me thanks and I replied back with a smile.

While I was walking towards the cleaning area, someone bumped into me and I immediately lost my balance, landing myself in the cold, hard tiles. I could hear a booming laughter and looked up. I saw Joe Gray, Nick's cousin _'A football player.'_ Nick's group suddenly erupted into laughter, and soon the whole cafeteria joined in. Tears threatened to fall, but I stopped them. It was a good thing that each year level has their own different lunch time, so only the seniors could witness my embarrassment.

I stand up again, and it came to me as a surprise when Joe helped me pick-up the trays and utensils that went flying. He offered me an apologetic smile, and I understood immediately.

You see, even if Sea View High School is made for rich kids, it's still High School. Meaning there are still cliques. Joe happens to fall in the 'Popular Crowd', where Nick Gray and Selena Russo was the head. Just like ordinary high schools, there will always be a leader in a popular crowd who has the power to boss around the 'less' popular ones ; hence, resulting to Joe's previous actions.

I offered Joe an understanding smile, and stand-up properly. I refused to let them see my tears. After-all, it was one of the most important life-lessons my dad thought me ; never let anyone see your vulnerable side.

I walked to the cleaning section, with my chin up. I returned back to Taylor, and her face was filled with concern and anger.

"Don't worry," I muttered under my breath to Taylor. She gave a stiff nod.

We walked out to the cafeteria together, and when I heard the cafeteria doors closed, I immediately sprinted into the nearest girl's comfort room and locked myself in one of the cubicles.

Tears then started to fall, and I didn't stop them this time. I heard the comfort room's door open a minute later, and I immediately knew it was Taylor.

Taylor knocked lightly in the cubicle door. "Miles, you there?" she asked softly.

With a weak hand, I opened the cubicle door.

"Oh, Miles!" Taylor exclaimed, engulfing me in a comforting hug.

I sobbed in Taylor's arm for a couple of minutes before I remembered what my dad told me ; _Don't let anyone see your vulnerable side._

I wiped my eyes hastily, and blew my nose in a tissue. "Thanks Tay," I told Taylor sincerely, giving her a bear hug.

"Anytime." She replied. "I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and she went out the comfort room.

I walked up to the sink and splashed my face with cold water. It helped me compose myself. I took a deep breath before exiting the comfort room.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

I only answered with a small smile.

Together, Taylor and me, headed to our Foreign Language class.

* * *

We were silently eating dinner when my dad gulped.

We automatically turned to him.

"Jasper how was the training?" My dad asked on his normal voice. Strict, calm, confident.

"Getting harder everyday." Jasper answered with a frustrated voice.

I gave him a small smile. I pity Jasper. All Dad want for Jasper is for him to follow his footsteps. I bet Dad didn't even know Jasper really wants to be a doctor. I know that FBI training is hard, but when the respect and faith of your dad is at stake, it makes it worse.

"How was your day, Miley?" my dad asked, raising his voice a little.

I contemplated my answer for a moment.

Same old school? _Check._

Same boring teachers? _Check._

Same judgmental and different cliques? _Check._

No other friends than Taylor? _Check._

Nick Gray making my life hell? _Check._

"Same old, same old" I answered with a frown.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEWS are **_**so **_**Welcome ;) BTW, sorry this is a boring chapter. It's just a sneak peek in Miley's life. The next chapter would be more exciting.**

**NathalieLOL'ed, BriiaNa, Paint-My-World, Team M, Stephanie, Katherine, DjDangerfan607, Joanna, NileyXXX and nileyfan 1 – Thanks for reviewing :D This chapter is dedicated to you guys. LOVE U!**

**UPDATE AFTER 20 reviews ! :) **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have updated with 20 reviews, but I was SO excited and I loved you guys **_**so **_**much I just can't wait ;) Anyways, here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Yay :P**

**.REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. Though it'd be awesome if I did ;)**

"**A small mistake could go a long way ; to the extent it could decide your destiny." - Emma**

**

* * *

****NICK.  
**

It's been a month since school started, and nothing really changed.

Same old friends, same old school, same old subjects, same old _Selena._

Now don't get me wrong. Selena is a very attractive girl. Shiny, black hair and brown eyes. She has the curves in all the right places, and she's popular. She's the ideal girl for me. But like any other boys, I'm getting bored.

Selena is easy, expected, _old._

Like any other high school, the most popular girl is expected to date the most popular boy. That was what exactly happened. Selena kept on begging me to date her and because of my friends' annoying and continuous persuasion, I finally agreed. Sure, I like Selena. But that was the extent of it. The only reason why I'm still dating her is because of the fulfilment of being with her.

In other words, the amazing make-out sessions she always gives me.

I sighed.

I wanted someone hard to get, new, exciting.

My eyes scanned the whole cafeteria, and my eyes landed on Miley Stewart.

Yes, _that _Miley Stewart. That responsible, smart, annoying and conservative Stewart.

We were enemies since 1st grade, and I still have a clear memory on how it happened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Go inside Nick, I don't want to be wasting my time forcing you to go to class when I could be finishing work." My mother, Denise, said annoyed. She took her phone from her Prada bag and immediately started texting._

_I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, I'm still a 1__st__ grader, after all. "You never have time for me, anyway" I told her blankly. I looked up to my mom and gave her a cold stare._

_She rolled her eyes at me. Seriously, she did. My OWN mother just rolled her eyes at me, and I'm still in 1__st__ grade. She gave an annoyed grunt and handed me a $20 bill. _

_I glided inside the classroom with a confident walk. _

_Even with my confident and cocky demeanour, insecurity is locked deep inside me. I don't know what my classmates would think of me. _

_I know one thing for sure: I don't want them to find about my family._

_My parents are never home, and the only adult to guide me is our long time housekeeper. _

"_Hello! May I know what your name is?" A kind face woman asked me._

"_Uhm... Nick Gray." I answered shyly._

"_Well Nick, do you happen to know anyone?" the woman asked again._

_My eyes scanned the classroom and landed on a very familiar looking boy._

"_JOE!" I exclaimed._

_Joe was too absorbed in making paper airplanes that he didn't notice his own cousin entered the room. His head darted up when he heard his name being called._

"_NICK!" he replied enthusiastically._

_Joe is my cousin. But he's more of a bestfriend. His father and my father are siblings. We do almost everything, Aunt Joy, Joe's mother, always teases us that we're twins separated by birth. _

"_Seems you have a close friend." The woman chuckled._

"_He's my cousin." I corrected, but not in a rude way. "May I sit beside him now?" I asked eagerly, my curls bouncing up and down in excitement._

_The kind-faced woman nodded. I immediately ran beside Joe and we boy-hugged each other. I sat in the chair beside him._

_The school bell then started ringing and the kind faced woman greeted all of us. "Good Morning everyone! I'm Mrs. Jenkins, and I'm happy to see all of you today." She said warmly. So Mrs. Jenkins is her name._

"_Now, let's start the class by colouring!" she informed us cheerfully._

_She all gave us a sheet of paper to colour, and we retrieved our crayons from our bags. _

_I started colouring my paper, when Joe started teasing me. He cracked a random joke and we suddenly started laughing our asses off._

_Accidentally, Joe bumped into me because he was laughing so hard. The crayon slipped from my hand, and a faint 'ouch' could be heard._

_Someone taped my elbows impatiently, and I turned around to see who it was._

"_May I help you?" I asked rudely, but I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I was just slightly annoyed that someone interrupted my laughing moment with Joe._

"_Why did you hit me with a crayon?" A brunette girl with pretty blue eyes asked me. She has crossed arms and was tapping her foot impatiently._

_I turned my full attention at her. "Well, the crayon accidentally slipped from my hands." I answered truthfully._

_She was looking at me with doubt, but she believed my pathetic explanation anyway. We stayed silent for a few minutes. "Won't you apologize?" she asked, breaking the tension around us._

"_Why would I?" I challenged cockily. Why would I, anyways? I didn't mean to hit her with the crayon._

_She raised her eyebrows. "Because you hit me a crayon!" she whined._

_I gotta admit that she looks a LITTLE cute by whining._

"_I ACCIDENTALLY hit you with a crayon." I retorted, emphasizing the word 'ACCIDENTALLY'. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my own business." I said, turning my back away from her. I gave her a sideway glance, "So should you."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I shook my head and stared at Miley again. To my surprise, she was looking back at me with a confused expression.

I turned my head away from her when a crazy idea popped into my head.

* * *

I tapped my pen impatiently on the table. _'Can't this get any boring?'_

Mr. Howard was rambling something about Renaissance Era, and frankly, I don't care. I mean, why do we even have to study History? It's called 'History' for a reason ; it's the past. And no matter how many times and how long we study it, we could never change it.

The school bell finally rang, and I grabbed my books and bag. I headed to my locker.

"JOE!" I yelled, noticing that he was passing by.

He stopped in his tracks and searched for the person who shouted his name.

"FRO BRO!" he shouted back. Eyes turned to us but I shrugged it off ; we were used to the attention.

"I gotta tell you something," I muttered to Joe when he reached me.

He looked at me curiously and nodded. I walked to the direction of the music room ; knowing that it was empty because it was already dismissal time. Joe followed close behind me.

I glance at my left and right side before entering the music room cautiously. I closed the door.

"Dude, I know we're cousins, probably brothers. But I can't do what you're planning to do." Joe suddenly blurted.

Immediately realizing what he meant, I smacked him in the head. "IDIOT! I'm here to tell you a plan of mine." I informed.

Joe was suddenly all ears on me. "Why is it so important you have to drag me here?"

I sigh. "I drag you here to prevent other students eavesdropping," I said. "And yes, it is important.

"What is it?" Joe impatiently asked.

"I'll make Miley Stewart fall in love with me." I stated.

Joe's mouth suddenly formed an 'O' and he looked at me quizzically. "Look, I know you and Miley Stewart have hated each other since you could say the word 'crayon'. So how would she fall in love with you? And besides, why would you want her to fall in love with you?"

I smirked. "That's the good part." I stated, leaving Joe's curiosity increasing.

"Yeah?" Joe drawled.

"I'll treat her differently. I'll _actually _treat her like a real girl." I answered his first question with a proud smirk.

"Okay...Weird..." Joe drawled. "Why then?"

"I'll make her fall in love with me, and when she already loves me, I'd dump her." I answered mercilessly, shrugging my shoulders and putting my hands in my pants' pockets.

"Revenge." Joe muttered, finally catching up to my idea. "What are you planning to do then?"

"Court her." I answered Joe, unaware of the presence outside the room.

* * *

**MILEY.  
**

"Bye, Miles!" Taylor said, giving me a hug.

"Bye, Tay." I told Taylor, hugging her.

Taylor would ride with her mom, and I needed to head back to the music room because I forgot my guitar. I looked at my watch and it says it was 4:00PM already. _'I gotta hurry before the bus leaves me...'_

I started to hurry my pace. I was about to turn the knob of the music room door when I heard two guys talking to each other. Their voices sound familiar.

"I'll make Miley Stewart fall in love with me." A familiar voice said. I stopped dead in my actions.

'_That couldn't possibly be...'_

"Look, I know you and Miley Stewart have hated each other since you could say the word 'crayon'. So how would she fall in love with you? And besides, why would you want her to fall in love with you?" whoever said it confirmed my idea. _'It is Nick Gray!' _

"That's the good part." Nick cockily said, I could already imagine the smug look in his face.

"Okay...Weird..." I now recognize the voice as Joe Gray, _'Nick's cousin and the one who bumped into me in the cafeteria.' _"Why then?" Joe asked dumbly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll make her fall in love with me, and when she already loves me, I'd dump her." Nick answered nonchalantly.

I uncharacteristically smirked.

'_Let's see who dump who, Gray.' _

**A/N: What do you think? This is the start of the excitement! LOL! PLEASE **_**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**_

**Follow me on Twitter :)**

_**itsmeEmmaMcL**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You all made my week :D **_**Let me know what you think! **_

**REVIEW . REVIEW . REVIEW . REVIEW . !  
**

**I OWN NOTHING. Although it'd be awesome if I did. ;)**

**

* * *

****MILEY.**

'_Who does Nick Gray think he is, trying to fool me?' _

After what I heard the other day, I explained to Taylor the situation immediately. She seemed shocked and confused, but she believed me nevertheless. After all, why would I lie to her about something like that?

"Ms. Stewart, care to evaluate what I had just explained to the class?" Mrs. Anderson, our music teacher asked me.

Shit. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't able to listen.

"Could anyone please help Ms. Stewart?" Mrs. Anderson asked the whole classroom "because apparently she's dozing off." Mrs. Anderson said. I blushed and looked down.

"Yes, Mr. Gray?" Mrs. Anderson called. I looked back so fast that I was afraid my neck would break. Nick was the only person who raised his hand to help me. "You were explaining what's the importance of music in the whole world, ma'am. And how music evolved through time." Nick answered with confidence. Mrs. Anderson pushed her glasses back up her nose before answering, "Thank You, Mr. Gray."

I glanced at Nick and he gave me a small smile, I answered with an eye roll.

In the middle of the class, a crumpled paper was passed to me. I opened it curiosly.

_So you're serious, huh?_

_-Taylor_

I scanned the room and landed on Taylor's green eyes. She was referring to what I told her last night. That Nick would try to date me out of revenge. I nodded discreetly, focusing my attention back to the lesson.

Later that night, Taylor stayed over our house for a sleepover.

My dad only let's Taylor sleepover because he knows Taylor may be my only friend.

"So Nick Gray is really serious about his plan, huh?" Taylor asked me. We were currently sitting on my sofa. "Yup." I answered, eating a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"What are you planning to do then?" Taylor asked me curiously.

I shrugged. "If he wants to play a game, then so be it. I just hope he knows the phrase 'Don't play games with a girl who can play better'." I answered Taylor.

What right does he think he has? Trying to play and fool me. I'm Miley Stewart, and I'm not _stupid. _Does he think he can play me? He should think again. If his smart, I'm smarter. I would not let him fool me. I would _not _be played by a boy.

"What if... What if... you fall in love with him?" Taylor asked, somehow afraid to ask. I laughed obnoxiously. "Taylor! You know that's impossible!" I answered Taylor with a funny look.

"You'll never know, Miles. I mean, just last month, Nick was trying his best to make your life hell. And now... he'll do anything to impress and change your mind." Taylor reminded me with a hard look.

I sigh. "I know, Tay. But that's impossible. This is just a game," I smiled "to him and to me."

"Okay." Taylor said, still sounding worried "But don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said.

"Don't worry. I won't fall in love..."

_Right?_

_

* * *

_**NICK.**

I stepped out my black Porsche at the same time Joe parked his red Mercedes- Benz. I turned the engine off and closed my car doors.

"Hey!" Joe greeted me, giving me a high five. I gave him a high five back, albeit not that enthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked me, noticing my lack of energy.

I just grunted in response, meaning I don't want to talk about the subject. Knowing this, Joe let it go.

Last night, once I returned home, Selena kept on calling and calling me. Finally getting tired her of continues phone calls, I told her she could come over if she likes. My parents are _never _home anyways. She did come over, 30 minutes later. I'm not that comfortable letting a girl inside my room, so I told her we could stay in the guestroom. That arose her suspicions, so I made an excuse instead. I told her that my room was under renovations, and as pathetic as it sounds, she believed it. Once inside the guestroom though, she focused on a different business. She started kissing me. _Hard. _Being a normal teenage boy with hormones, of course I responded back. Why wouldn't I? Selena is an attractive girl, and she's even willing to fulfil my needs. I kissed her back, and my hands landed on her waist. She was about to take her shirt off when I stopped her. I mean sure, Selena's pretty, I am a teenage boy, and we're all alone in our house, but I don't want to take it that far. I may be a jerk, but I still want to lose my virginity to a girl I love. And frankly, I only _like _Selena. And that's it. Realizing that I want her to stop, it turned into a huge fight. She kept on screaming at me and end up storming out our house. Seriously, it was fine with me. Let Selena think that she affects me in a way. If she wants to end our relationship, then so be it. I don't care. After Selena stormed out, I wanted to immediately sleep. But in the middle of the night, Selena kept on calling and begging for my forgiveness. I told her I forgive her, but she still keep on calling anyways. It was already 4:00AM when she hang up. And I needed to wake up at 7:00AM.

And so I woke up all grumpy and stuff.

I was about to fall asleep while walking when Joe nudged me hard. I looked at him and he stared at one direction. I followed his stare and it landed on Miley. She was wearing a simple white tee and jeans with black converse.

"When are you planning to start your plan, anyways?" Joe asked, giving me a glance.

"Later. During lunch." I said and I smirked.

Thinking about my plan and its effect suddenly gave me the energy for the day.

"Operation Make Stewart Fall-in love in effect. STEP 1: Share an 'alone' moment with her." Joe said with a robotic voice.

I smirked.

'_This is gonna be one hell of a ride.'_

_

* * *

_**MILEY.**

'_There it is!'_ I thought happily as I spotted the book I was looking for.

I'm currently on the library, searching for the book I need for my report. Mr. Howard, our History teacher, just assigned us a 500 word essay about Renaissance Era and its importance in world history. After 15 minutes of searching, I finally found the book. But the problem was it was at the highest part of the shelf. _'Damn.'_

I tiptoed and raised my hand as high as I could, but I still couldn't get it. I gave up and huffed in frustration. Suddenly, a tall figure got the book. I looked up and got lost in deep, brown orbs. "Aiming for this?" a familiar voice asked.

"N-Nick?" I stammered, taking a step back.

"Mmhmm. Here," he said, handing me the book.

"Thanks." I said with a blank look. I grabbed the book roughly from his hands and sat myself comfortably on one of the chairs. I took a paper and pen out of my bag and set them on the table. I searched the table of contents and finally found the page with 'Renaissance Era' on it. _Page 567. _I already have few sentences started on my essay when I took notice of a presence other than myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked Nick pointedly, not a hint of niceness in my voice.

"Is it bad to sit? I mean, what are chairs are for?" He questioned me. It was more of a challenge.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I stated "You distract me."

One of Nick's eyebrow rose up, "_I _distract _you_? Is my handsomeness that hard to resist?" He teased I stuck my tongue out at him and completely ignored him after.

15minutes later and halfway through my essay, my concentration was again broken. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked Nick icily.

He seemed unfazed by my question and just shrugged his shoulders. "Can you please stop tapping your pen in the table?" I asked with a cold stare.

He smirked. "You don't like the sound, do you?" he asked me. I didn't answer him and instead focus on my essay again. A few minutes later, he still won't stop his tapping. "STOP IT!" I hissed at him. "I hate it, okay?" I told him while glaring.

He stopped immediately and I looked at him in disbelief. My eyes clearly said 'Why now?' "Because you didn't tell me you hate it that much." He briefly explained. He put his pen back in his pockets.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

Sitting across Nick, this is actually the first time I'd,... _stare _at him. I usually just look or glance at him, but never stare at him. It'll look too weird. But now sitting here right across from him, I have the chance to observe him. His hair never changed. It was still the same as 1st grade. Although a bit shorter, it was the same chocolate brown, curly hair that became his trademark. His eyes were the same color, a deep pool of chocolate that made hundreds of girl swoon.

I shook my head.

Remember Miley: This is still Nick Gray, your archenemy since 1st grade, and the guy who plans to fool and humiliate you. The guy who plans to use you.

This is Nick Gray, the first ever boy that paid attention to you.

'_Although the attention is fake and forced.'_

**A/N: There you go, the 3****rd**** chapter! LoL :P Hope y'all like it! And if not, I'll try harder next time. Please forgive me for grammatical errors. My first time. **

**REVIEW ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !**

**Follow me on Twitter.**

**itsmeEmmaMcL**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Heyyy guys! Sorry for the late update. Not feeling well these past days. I'm sorry. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the 4****th**** chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think, alright?**

**REVIEW**_**!**_**REVIEW**_**!**__**REVIEW!**_

**I don't own anything, although it'd be awesome if I did.**

**

* * *

****MILEY.**

Today was a normal day for me. I did my usual routine. Woke up at 6:00 in the morning, took a bath, ate breakfast with my dad and brother, waited for the bus, sat and talked with Taylor, arrived at school. But something is different today.

Nick Gray is waiting for me at the bus stop.

"Hey," I greeted him as I step out from the bus.

"Hey," he greeted back.

I could feel the stares the other students were giving us. I understand. After all, why would Nick Gray, the school's most popular boy, be waiting for Miley Stewart, the school's resident nerd and virgin, at the bus stop?

Well, let me answer that.

Exactly a month and a half ago, I heard Nick Gray talking to his cousin, Joe. Nick was informing Joe about his plan. To make me fall in love. 'Why?' you may ask. I mean, why me? Out of all the girls in Sea View highschool, why would Nick Gray want me to fall in love with him? That's easy. You see, Nick Gray and I are archenemies. He wants me to fall in love with him so that he could dump me in the end. Master plan, huh? But sorry to disappoint, everything won't go as planned.

'_Cause I'm here to turn it all around.'_

"Hey, Miles!" An enthusiastic voice pulled me out of my trance. The voice came from the back, I assumed it was someone coming out the bus.

"Oh. Uhm Nick, this is my bestfriend, Taylor Swift," I introduced them to each other. Taylor waved enthusiastically at Nick, and Nick only smiled politely in return.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor told Nick sincerely. I swear there wasn't a mean bone in Taylor.

"You too." Nick replied.

"Fro bro!" a booming voice suddenly shouted. I saw Nick roll his eyes.

"Hey Joe," he said in a monotone. "Miley, this is my cousin, Joe." Nick introduced to me. I gave Joe a sincere smile.

You could easily tell that Joe and Nick were cousins, they may even pass up for brothers. Joe had the same curly hair as Nick, albeit more tamed. It was also styled. Joe was a little taller than Nick, an inch or so. What resembled them the most were their eyes. They had the same chocolate brown orbs.

"Hey," I said, reaching my hand up to him formally.

"Hey." Joe greeted back as he shook my head.

"Joe, this is Miley's bestfriend, Taylor." Nick introduced Joe to Taylor. It might have gone unnoticed by Joe and Nick, but I _know _I saw Taylor blush. I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's go inside," Joe recommended, seeing that students are slowly going inside the school.

We silently walked inside the school, aware of the envious stares and gaping mouths pointed at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," Nick apologized.

I looked at him "What for?" I asked, slowing my pace to keep up with him.

"Stares." He answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah, it's okay." I assured him.

We finally arrived at our first class for the day: Physics.

"Bye guys," I waved to Taylor and Joe, who _coincidentally _had the same class. I made a mental note to ask Taylor about the blush later.

"Bye! Have fun, okay?" Joe shouted, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nick and I laughed out loud at that. Meeting Joe, I already sensed that we'd get along well.

We entered the room together, and I can't help but notice the smile plastered on Nick's face as we sat down on our assigned seats. "Why the smile?" I asked Nick nonchalantly as I get my books from my bag.

"I love Physics." Nick replied.

"You say what?" I asked him again, whipping my head to get a good look at him in case he was joking.

"I love Physics." He answered simply. And I knew he wasn't lying then. Sincerity was clear in his voice.

I smirk.

Nick Gray _might _not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

"Hey Taylor." I greeted Taylor as we meet up in her locker.

"Where's Nick?" Taylor asked, noticing that Nick was nowhere beside me.

"He left. You know, popular stuff" I answered her, waving my hands in an obnoxious manner.

Taylor nodded. Understanding what I meant.

It was already lunch time, and everybody knows lunch time is the unofficial time where all the popular students get to hang out with each other, boasting their status, friends and things. And of course we were left by Joe and Nick, because Taylor and I are complete losers. Sure, Nick would try to court me for revenge, but that wouldn't mean he needs to risk his reputation.

"Let's go." I said to Taylor, linking my arms with her.

We entered the cafeteria room together, and I can't help but glance at the 'Popular Table'. I can't help but notice that tension seemed to be evident in their section.

"Let's go get our food." I nudged Taylor, noticing that she was also looking at the Popular Section. She nodded mutely in response, and we lined up. After getting our food, we sat down on a nearby table. We were munching on our food when we felt another presence.

"Oh my gosh, you guys" A high-pitched voice disturbed us from our eating.

"Hey Harper," I greeted the red head. Harper Stone was a chubby, bubbly, red-head. Few would consider her pretty if it weren't for her weight. She's not fat though, just chubby. I unconsciously glanced at my body, and I felt a rush of relief and gratitude that even if I sometimes pig out, I don't get fat. I'm not that skinny though, I have flesh and curves in the right places. I stooped my train of thoughts. _'What the fuck? Since when did I ever become conscious about my body?' _

Harper was one of those who never really fit in any clichés. She wasn't popular, she wasn't a cheerleader, neither is she a skater, goth or an emo. So she was in the 'loser' area, the nerds.

"Have you heard the latest gossip yet?" she asked us eagerly.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "No, and we don't care." Taylor answered simply. It was true. Might sound impossible, but Taylor and I are completely immune to rumours. We just find it illiterate and nasty, why would you want to spread a nasty and false thing about someone just to ruin their lives and reputation? Waste of time, really.

Harper sighed. "Okay. Let me rephrase that. Have you heard the latest news yet?" Harper asked.

"No." I answered boredly, and Taylor and I went back to eating.

"Nick Gray and Selena Russo just broke up!" Harper informed us eagerly. I choked on my food, while Taylor did her best to stop the food from falling off her mouth.

"They what?" I asked Harper, giving her my full attention.

"They just broke up." Harper repeated.

"Who broke up with who?" Taylor asked Harper, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Nick was the one who broke it off with Selena," Harper said with satisfaction.

Taylor gave me a look.

And I immediately knew what it meant.

'_He really is serious about his plan, huh?'_

_

* * *

_"YES!" Joe shouted as we met up with him at the school's parking space.

"What?" Taylor asked, trying her best not to laugh at Joe's antics.

"Its dismissal time, missy." Joe answered Taylor, tapping his foot and pretending to be reprimanding her. Taylor then laughed at that, wiping the tears in her eyes.

Joe then suddenly stopped, and gave Taylor a serious glaze. "You look beautiful when you laugh." He said and Taylor blushed.

I smiled at the scene. It was like a movie playing before my eyes.

I gulped. "Where's Nick?" I asked Joe.

Joe gave a sideway glance, and I followed its direction. Nick was effortlessly leaning on his black Porsche, his arms draped over two popular cheerleaders. Demi Munroe and Lily Truscott.

"NICK!" Joe shouted at Nick. Nick then looked up and stared at Joe. He then looked down again and said something to Demi Munroe and Lily Truscott. Demi and Lily nodded eagerly, and Nick walked back to us.

Nick sighed. "Whew. Glad that was over," he murmured. Joe then laughed.

"You see, once the news that Nick and Selena broke-up spread, _all _girls have been trying to get a handful of my cousin right here," Joe explained.

"And it's becoming damn too annoying" Nick said, irritated.

For some unexplained reason, I felt relief flush thru me.

But of course I ignored that, putting it at the back of my head.

**NICK.**

"And it's becoming too damn annoying." I said, feigning irritation.

Who am I kidding? Of course I love the attention. I never knew that breaking up with Selena can give me _more _attention than I already have.

I sneaked a glance at Miley and notice that she had a small smile on her lips as she heard me. _'Good. She's now falling for my charm.'_ Now all I have to do is act kind and sweet, and she'll be falling in no time.

"So Miley, its Friday and Nick and I would be watching movies." Joe started and I suddenly remembered why I'm here in the first place.

"Yeah. So we were wondering..." I trailed, leaving them the impression that I was nervous _'Yeah, right' _"if you would like to come with us?" I asked, hoping that my voice sounded hopeful enough.

"We would _want _to." Taylor answered me" but..." she gave Miley a unsure look.

"But you see my dad and brother are really strict." Miley finished for Taylor. Taylor nodded mutely.

'_Shit.'_ If Miley can't come with us today, all my plans would be ruined.

"Please, Miley? Just try asking your dad. I mean, just say your hanging out with friends." I said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was indirectly asking her to lie to his dad.

Miley looked unsure for a moment, but she got her phone from her pocket anyways. She dialed the number, and waited for her dad to answer.

"Hey dad," Miley said meekly and I was surprised to hear her voice.

For all the years I have known Miley Stewart, she was never been described as weak. Sure, she was considered a nerd and a loser, but one would never describe her as weak. Even a complete stranger could tell that Miley Stewart was not weak. It must be the way she carries herself, but Miley was never the one to back down. So why the voice? Ah, because of her father.

"I was wondering if I coul-" Miley said but was cut off as Taylor snatched the phone from her hands.

"What Miley was saying, Mr. Stewart, was if she could hang out with me for the night? You know catch up on some homeworks. You know Miley, always the intellectual one," Taylor said, like she was reading a script.

Mr. Stewart said something on the phone, but it was muffled and we can't hear it. Taylor then supported a huge smile, "Thank You Mr. Stewart. Goodbye." Taylor said and flipped Miley's phone close.

"You're in, Miles! But your dad did say that you have to be home at 10 o'clock." Taylor informed us.

"Awesome! Now who's car?" Joe asked me, knowing that Taylor and Miley rides the school bus.

"Mine." I offered. I walked to my Black Porsche and unlocked it. I entered the driver's door and waited for them to fill in the car.

Joe sat at the front seat, while Miley and Taylor occupied the back. During the whole car ride, The Beatles' album was blasting in the stereo.

"So you like The Beatles, huh?" Miley broke the comfortable silence.

I smiled. I love everything that has to do with my favourite band. "Yup." I answered Miley, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I love Paul McCartney." Miley stated.

"I like Paul, but I love John Lennon." I told Miley, staring at her in the rear view mirror. "What's your favorite song?" I asked her, curious. I mean, it's not everyday you get to see a 17 year old who idolizes The Beatles nowadays.

"I like all their songs, but I gotta admit I love 'Let it Be'." Miley answered. "You could just feel the emotion, you know? The passion they inserted in the song." She furthered explain, I could see her eyes twinkling in delight.

I smiled. A sincere smile this time. "I know what you mean." I said, and I looked at the rear view mirror again. This time I saw here look back at me and we stared eye to eye. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. It was the same shade as the ocean. I could get lost in the forever.

"NICK!" Joe shouted frantically, just in time so I could swerve to the left side, almost hitting another car. "Dude! I don't wanna die early!" Joe said, and just like that, the panic mood was gone. We all then started laughing, and I continued to drive again. After a few minutes, we finally arrived at the mall.

I parked the car and we went inside together. We went to the last floor and lined up for the tickets. "What would we be watching?" Miley asked.

"Hmm... you pick." I answered her.

"Let's watch Knight and Day." Miley answered.

I chuckled at that. "You don't wanna watch Eclipse?" I asked her.

"No. I hate vampires." Miley muttered and I stifled a laughter. "Your one different girl, Stewart. One different girl." I said.

* * *

"That was a cool movie!" Taylor remarked once we were outside the movie house.

"It was." Joe agreed to her.

"I like the movie." Miley said and I looked at her. "The way the guy thought he was controlling the girl. He thought the girl was so easy to mess with. But in the end, he was the one who was saved by the girl. And all his actions was backfired at him." Miley explained further. Joe gave me a look, as if saying 'that-might-happen-to-you-too' and I rolled my eyes.

"It's already 8 o'clock, we should eat dinner" I reminded them.

"Your right. Where do you guys wanna eat?" Joe asked.

"Let's eat at Wilshire's. My treat." I offered. I led them to the restaurant, not just because it was my favourite, but also because it was the perfect setting for my plan.

"Table for four please," I said as I approached the waitress "Please put us in a romantic place." I whispered to the waitress, glancing at Miley. The waitress looked back and forth at me, and she nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later, the waitress called us and led us to secluded area. Our table was situated beside the glass windows, giving us a magnificent view of the city. It was already night time, so all city light were lit up. A piano was a few meters away from us, and the place had a romantic ambiance.

A different waiter gave us the menu, and it us only a few minutes to order. After giving the water our desired food, I finally decide to put my plan into action.

I was sitting beside Joe, and Taylor and Miley were sitting across from us.

I gulped, and all of them looked at me. I silently walked towards the piano, secretly nervous. I know I'm good at playing the piano, but I haven't played in 3 years. _'Yes, it's been that long.' _I guess I was afraid to play, knowing that if I did, my status would go down the drain. I mean, being a rebel and bad boy doesn't exactly have 'playing piano' on its resume.

I sat down on the piano comfortably, and my hands gracefully glided along the once-familiar keyboards. I started to play 'Chopin's Fantaisie Impromptu'. It was a personal favourite of mine, and my piano instructor once said that it just blows him away whenever I played it. After finishing the master piece, I stood up. I heard Joe, Taylor and Miley applause.

I took a deep breath. "Miley Ray Stewart, I know we never started on good terms," I started and Miley snorted at that "But I'd like to ask your permission if I could court you?" I asked, giving my best hopeful smile.

You see, Joe had this insane but maybe true theory that Miley is a 1900's type of girl when it comes to courting. So it means I have to serenade and be romantic with her. A few seconds later, Miley finally woke up.

"Of course you could court me," Miley said "with one condition" she added.

"You should meet and get the approval my dad and brother first."

* * *

**A/N: There! Finally done! Lol! =)))))) Anyways, I was wondering what you think? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot :D Also, give me ideas on what you think I should add in the story. Please note that I added Demi in the fic. So what do you think? Should she be added in the supporting cast? And oh la la! Taylor and Joe! Lol! Let's see what happens, shall we? Please tell me what you think :D**

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !  
**

_**UPDATE AFTER 35 REVIEWS!**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

**V**


End file.
